witchbladefandomcom-20200214-history
Stalker
Stalker is a side character. appearing in Medieval Spawn/Witchblade crossover. Biography Medieval Spawn and The Witchblade In Merrie, England, Katarina refuses to pay her bill. The taverns owner, Stalker, asks her to be reasonable as she was the one that started the conflict, which in turn damaged his tavern, hence the bill. Katarina doesn't remember starting any fights. Stalker quickly reminds her, that he insulted Vulvar the Viking and proceeded to kick the living crap out of him. Katarina points out, that it was because he made a vulgar statement about her looks. Stalker fires back, that she does this every night and this behavior is begging to take a toll on his business. As Katarina is broke and doesn't have money to pay the bill, Stalker gives her two options: either fill up a wagon with dung and drive it to Jobbie McGurk's Dung Emporium or have sex with him. Katarina decides to go with the first option and begins filling the wagon with dung. Stalker then asks as to how did Katarina ended up without money. She explains, that she signed on as a convoy guard with Dylan The Welsh, but in the end got lost, which in turn stopped them from reaching their destination and getting paid. Without warning, Katarina's right arm envelopes in Witchblade, which proceeds to create a burning spear just as the Darklings attack them. With the help of the Witchblade, Katarina fends off the attackers as the Medieval Spawn joins to aid her. Their combined forces prove to much for the Darklings and they proceed to run into Stalker's tavern. The Spawn in turn, completely blows it up. After this, Katarina questions if he's a sorcerer or something and how did he knew her name. The Spawn eludes the questions, when both are startled by Stalker shooting the last living Darkling with a crossbow. Stalker is unhappy with the Spawn destroying his tavern and also asks about the gauntlet on Katarina's hand. Katarina tells him, that the gauntlet just jumped on her when they started fighting and that it feels good possessing it. The Spawn then leaves, sensing that the rip between worlds is closing once again. Although Katarina objects as he didn't answered her questions, the Spawn adds that the elves of Faerie are in danger and he must go and help them. As the Spawn steps through the portal, Stalker suggests Katarina in following him, as he heard about the wealth Faerie possess. The Witchblade then begins to glow and Katarina decides to comply and the two step through the portal too. Faerie Medieval Spawn, Katarina and Stalker overlook the ruins of the once great kingdom of Faerie. Suddenly, they hear the moaning of a leprechaun. The Spawn pities the creature and asks it as to where his attackers went. Meanwhile, Stalker expresses his disgust towards leprechauns for inspiring various Irish stereotypes. After the leprechaun tells about his attackers to the Spawn, Stalker proceeds to step on him, which kills him. This enrages Spawn, which asks for the reason he did this. Stalker explains, that he just wanted to put the little creature out of his misery. Katarina then interrupts the two and asks the Spawn if the leprechaun told him where the army of Darkness went and who do they belong to. Although the creature didn't revealed who commanded the army, he did tell the Spawn that the army went to Bel-Gadryel, the centre and capitol of Faerie. Unfortunately the leprechaun didn't told him where the capitol is. The Witchblade then points them into the direction of Bel-Gadryel. Seeing the blade act on its own, the Spawn asks Katarina if she is sure she can control it. Katarina is unsure, but looks forward in finding out what exactly it is and has a feeling they both could be a good team. Stalker remarks, that he and Katarina could be a good team too. The thought infuriates her. Later the Spawn asks Katarina to tell a little about herself. Katarina reveals, that she used to be in the army and then she went freelance. Although her that wanted Katarina to be a nun, she rejected this idea. She also likes to drink and fight. The Spawn then asks if she travelled somewhere. Katarina answers, that she's been all over the place, from the north of Norway to halfway down Africa. Spawn then asks if she's been to Italy, Sardinia. Katarina answers, that she's been there about five years ago, but the Spawn corrects her, that it was nearer seven years. Katarina instantly catches this corrections and demands answers as to how would the Spawn know all about this. Before he can explain, Stalker alerts them to oncoming army of the Darkness soldiers. As the two fighters face the attackers, Stalker decides to run away. As one of the Darklings are about to catch him, Stalker drops his crossbow on the ground, which proceeds to unload all its arrows at the creature and kill it. Meanwhile, one of the Darklings manage to knock off the Spawns helmet. For this, the enraged Spawn proceeds to rip apart the Darkling, frightening both Katarina and Stalker. After the battle, Katarina asks the Spawn if he's okay, but he tells her to keep her distance as he puts on his helmet. The group then continues their journey. Battle in Bel-Gadryel At night the trio set up a camp and are approached by Royale, pretending to be a sorcerer who wanted to stop Lord Cardinale from attacking Faerie. Unfortunately, the enemy's strength is beyond anything he could ever hope to vanquish. However, Katarina holds the power to destroy them all. Royale tells her, that he has been watching her progress too and proceeds to explain about the Witchblade, Lord Cardinale and his witch-queen Elinor. He tells them, that he can transport the group to the castle with the help of his magic. Before accepting this offer, the Spawn talks in private with Katarina and Stalker about Royale. Although Stalker doesn't trust Royale, Katarina decides to accept his offer and get to the castle much quicker. As they reach Bel-Gadryel, Lord Cardinale finishes off the last of the Faerie warriors and commands his minions to spread out and find their magic artifacts. Royale then suggests the Spawn and Katarina defend the tower of Cor'Myreth, where the treasure that their enemy covets lies. Meanwhile, Royale himself will enter the tower and neutralize the source of the elves power, so Cardinale couldn't take it. The Spawn and Katarina decide to with this plan and defend the tower as Royale enters it, secretly calling them idiots. Stalker then decides to elude the battle and instead follows Royale in order to keep an eye on him. Inside the tower, Royale searches for a mystical artifact. Stalker then approaches him and aims his crossbow at him. He then orders him to reveal, what he really is up to. Royale ignores him, saying that Stalker couldn't in now way impact his plans. Stalker then shoots an arrow at him, but Royale catches it with his hand, imbues it with magic and proceeds to launch right back at him. The ensuing explosion, pushes Stalker out of the towers window. As he falls to his death, his caught by the Spawn down below. Stalker then explains, that it was Royale who did this to him and he isn't on their side. Aftermath After the battle with Lord Cardinale and Elinor, the trio realize that Royale has escaped. Stalker then steals a full bag of Faerie gold, much to the Spawn's objections and the trio return to their own world. Having returned from Faerie, the Spawn tells Katarina, that seven years ago, when he was still human, he travelled in Mediterranean when the ship stopped at Sardinia for provisions. The Spawn met Katarina in a tavern and immediately fell in love with her. They then spent a night together. He continues by telling, that because of their love, Katarina was able to take back control from the Witchblade. Katarina objects this claim, saying that although remembering him certainly distracted her, she mastered the Witchblade by herself and it nothing to do with him. She also adds, that it was only a one-off thing and nothing more. Katarina also asks why didn't he tell her about this earlier to which the Spawn answers that it was because he's not the same the man he was back then. Although, Katarina asks to explain further, the heartbroken Spawn refuses to and rides away alone. After the Spawn leaves, Katarina decides to let the Stalker buy her a pint after they count the Faerie gold. Unfortunately as they open the bag, they find the gold have turned to lead in their world. Having went through all this trouble and gained nothing from it, Katarina clenches her Witchblade preparing to punish Stalker for this. Personality Stalker is a laid-back person to whom there's no better than a bag money and a beautiful women by his side. When Medieval Spawn travels to Faerie to stop the Darkness forces from butchering the elves, Stalker decides to accompany him only with the prospect of robbing their gold. He also would periodically make perverted remarks towards Katarina's looks. Abilities * Marksmanship: Stalker could wield a crossbow with some expertise. Gallery Mspawn30.jpg|Stalker giving Katarina her bill. Mspawn48.jpg|Stalker shooting a Darkling. Mspawn31.jpg|Stalker accidentally shooting a Darkling. Mspawn11.jpg|Stalker push through a window. Mspawn13.jpg|Stalker caught by the Medieval Spawn. Category:Comics Characters Category:Crossover Characters Category:Comic Males